These Rare Nights of Freedom
by Tarafina
Summary: Time off to just be regular people was rare, but when they happened, they enjoyed them to the fullest.


**Title**: These Rare Nights of Freedom  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural  
**Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: General/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #09 - Laugh  
**Word Count**: 948  
**Summary**: Time off to just be regular people was rare, but when they happened, they enjoyed them to the fullest.

**_These Rare Nights of Freedom  
_**1/1

Their laughter rang loudly throughout the bar; boisterous, full and genuine. Sam couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard and could actually feel it in his sides. They were celebrating; he couldn't remember what and that was probably a sign to slow down on the beer. But he felt so lighthearted, so free. The jukebox was belting out one of Dean's favorites and a few patrons were playing pool in the far corner. The bartender had them on a tab and just looking into Dean's eyes, anyone could tell he had a good buzz going. He hadn't stopped grinning and his shoulders were relaxed. He wasn't staring at the door as if he expected a demon war to run inside and he'd finally stopped putting his hand around his gun every time the waitress came near.

"One of you guys are going to dance with me tonight," Chloe announced, lifting a brow.

"No way," Sam said, shaking his head. "Two very large, very left feet."

Dean smirked, winking. "I don't dance, sweetheart."

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I've been looking at the sky  
and it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Cruisin' every woman, never wonderin' why_

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, perking up. "It's ACDC, Dean. You _love _Back in Black!"

He shook his head. "I love _listening_ to this song, not dancing to it."

She held up a finger as proof. "Just _one_ dance!" Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him out to the floor.

With a protesting sigh, he glared up to the roof. He stood stiff for a moment before she took one of his hands into either of hers and started dancing side to side.

Sam grinned from his seat, amused. Not just anybody could get him to dance. It was probably a mixture of beer, relaxed comfort and the fact that it was Chloe asking.

They found an easy rhythm between them, swaying side to side. Chloe stomped in tune, rocking her hips back and forth as she sang up at Dean, who grinned contently, nodding his head to the beat and matching the song lyric for lyric. From his seat, Sam clapped to the song, bobbing his head along and laughing whenever Dean made a twisted facial expression as he sang, always getting so into his mullet-rock.

Letting go of one of his hands, Chloe told him to twist her out.

Chuckling, Dean followed suit.

When she came to a stop, she held a hand out to Sam. "_Back in the back, Of a Cadillac, Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack, Yes, I'm in a bang, With a gang, They've got to catch me if they want me to hang..._" she sang as she laughed, crooking her finger.

With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, he stood up and joined them, taking her free hand, quickly being yanked into the mess.

Dancing back and forth in between them, she kept hold of one of their hands each. While awkward at first, Sam found the steps and followed, singing along with Dean as his brother belted it out loudly in his deep voice. Chloe lifted and moved their arms how she liked, seeming so small between them but the life of the party all the same. They ignored the other patrons of the bar that might be looking and relaxed into the song and the dancing with fervor.

"_Well I'm back, yes I'm back, well I'm back, yes I'm back, Well I'm ba-a-a-ack, ba-a-a-ack! I'm back in black!_" they yell-sang together.

Chloe jumped in tune with the beat, rolling her shoulders as she held their hands up above her head. She danced all around, entirely absorbed with the song. Dean's eyes never left her and Sam found himself intoxicated by how she lost herself in it all. He could feel his face flush with enjoyment and the familiar but old rush of being a normal guy just enjoying a night out with friends.

As it all came to an end, she stood panting between them. "See! Wasn't that fun?"

Glancing at each other, Dean and Sam shrugged, laughing lightly.

"Your girlfriend's a little crazy," Sam said, smiling. The good kind of crazy; she had them doing things he hadn't thought he'd ever do again. Too busy with life and death and demon wars.

Dean nodded. "I know." He smirked. "It's great, right?" Dragging Chloe into his lap, he sat back as she tapped her foot to the next song that came in, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam said, falling into his chair and sighing. He picked up his beer and took a long drink.

These nights were rare and tomorrow, they'd probably have to be right back to work and the seriousness that came along with it. But a night with his brother and his friend just hanging out, relaxing, was all the more satisfying because of it. Leaning back, he listened to Dean tell an embarrassing story about when they were kids. He groaned at the memory, but he continued to grin. For a few more hours, he was just going to be a regular guy, having a good night with the people that mattered most. He was going to grin as much as his face could take, laugh until his body couldn't stand the ache, and then he was going to fall into a deep sleep, content and happy. He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
